The Thanos Crusade
by Rain Reid
Summary: A man sent into a reality that was once fiction to him, embarks on a journey that takes him through the very edges of existence, past the wicked jaws of oblivion, through the treacherous tapestry of realities, past the gates of hells and heavens, to the endless abyss. All to satiate his desire for power, true power, and his unreasonable infatuation over death herself. (Rebirth SI)
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**IN THE EMBRACE OF INSANITY**

* * *

Death. What is death exactly? Biologically, it's the end of an organism's existence as an entity. The cessation of life, the return to an inert, non-living state.

Spiritually, it can be defined as the state when the ailing, degrading body can no longer house the soul, freeing it from its container and releasing it back to its origin point, or to face judgment from an omnipotent all powerful being deciding whether you get to heaven or hell based on your actions.

To me, death was the most beautiful being I had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. Her night black hair flowed down her pale angelic face, matching her black lips. I want to say that I cried when I beheld her magnificence. To me a human who in all his 22 years of existence, had never believed in the stupid thing called love, it was _love_ at first sight.

She wore a long black dress, her steps steady and smooth. Her form swayed amongst the shadows that clung to her body.

My heart stopped beating, the blood now forming a pool around me. The cold metal of the knife lodged in my chest no longer ached.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'_

She reached her hand out, I raised mine to meet hers. Disregarding the fact that it look immaterial, she held onto it and pulled. Her cold hands had a certain indescribable comfort to them. My soul, the essence of my existence rose from my body and hovered before this being. I was utterly lost, unmistakably encaptured staring at the black hole that was her beauty.

And when she smiled at me. That was everything, it was like a robot finally finding a reason to exist.

I didn't want to let go. I stifled the voices telling me that in and of itself was impossible, and ignored the other voices pointing out the absurdity of this current situation. Yeah, I know I just died, why should I make a fuss about it? What would that profit me? Exactly. I won't be spilling the spaghetti in my non-existent pocket and certainly not in front of this woman.

'_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?'_

She led me forward and reality warped. Matter folded and space bent. I was in an 100% dark space. Light simply didn't exist here, except for the shining inviting cloud ahead of me. I realized that death was no longer with me. She was no where to be found. To day I wasn't scared was a lie, but I was already dead, what more could happen.

I felt the instinctive intent in me, telling me to head for the light. That was the natural order, this was the metaphorical tunnel and the light at the end was the doorway to the after life. I refused. I wanted to see death again, I wanted to be with her, even as stupid as that sounds. I didn't want to go to the afterlife.

I felt the space move like it was chuckling at my foolish declaration.

I felt the ground rumble, like it was trying to hold back its laughter.

And then began my struggle. My worst nightmares appeared before me. My most terrible memories and dreams hounded me with the ferocity of burning suns.

I _screamed, _my voice wasn't heard. I cried, my tears never fell.

To escape them was to head into the light. I _refused to do that_. I don't know how long I spent facing all those fears. I knew not the passage of time spent fighting against nightmares that tried to devour me.

I kicked, I clawed, I was in pain. _Excruciating_ pain. The agony of torture, torture inflicted on the soul. The pressure from my demons tempered my will.

Something I never knew I had, like the small flame of a candle light, it became born. My will was tried and tested over and over and over again.

If the gods could see me thay would laugh. I was just a pebble trying to go against the flow of the ocean.

The space mocked me. The situation ridiculed me.

Each step away from the light was as adrous as ascending a mountain with the world on my shoulder.

I wasn't born with anything special. I didn't have a magical ability. All I had was the cultivated will to move on. My resolve was strengthened against the hammer of that was the pressure exerted on me here, in this limbo. And everytime the hammer pounded, my will was tempered to become stronger. My resolve was firm.

I will not go into the light. I wanted to see her again, not go into the afterlife. I forgot about time, it didn't matter here. I focused and concentrated on crawling forward. The innumerable hands appeared, they dragged me back! Erasing all my hard work. My will shook, but it did not falter. Again, I strive forward. I crawled and kicked through the misery and agony, through the pain. And when the hands came this time, they could only drag me back halfway, but this time they never left me.

In the eternal darkness, the place where I conquered my very fears. I was only kept company by the light behind me and the hands that weighted me down. The hands that held my very limbs down to stop me from moving forward, and the pressure that kept trying to shake my soul. Everything was screaming that this was illogical. That I was trying to build a castle on thin air. That I would never accomplish what I was trying to, because it was simply impossible.

Did I listen? No. Did I pay it mind? No. Did I consider it? No.

All I knew was that I refused to fall into the light.

Slowly, one limb at a time, I was crawling forward again. It wasn't miraculous. There was no enlightenment or epiphany. There was just me, my will and my destination. A destination I never saw or even knew. Pondering over it, it wouldn't be wrong to assume that I had a certain degree of madness.

The landscape turned rocky, steep and treacherous. The pressure increased and the hands tugged harder. I would've screamed in agony if I had a voice. I would have cried at the soul rending pain if I had the means to. I bore it silently.

I called this place limbo, because that was the only thing my mind could comprehend about it. When I say 'mind' I refer to my consciousness that was still sustained even in the absence of a biological brain. I didn't know if this place changed according to my perception.

This moment was like any other. I was thriving forward and the mutitude hands were dragging me back, the pressure was pushing me down the spiky landscape was tearing through the ghost limbs of mine.

There was a momentary chill in the space. I felt another presence in here, I've been here long enough to develop a sensitivity to foreign presences.

I looked forward, it was something I would never forget, a black dress with split sides that allowed icy pale feet to be seen. It was her, it was death even in this darkness she stood out with her unique resplendence. I steadily raised my head and I met her soulful eyes. Those dark orbs of exotic charm. She had a thin smile on her lips. She said nothing but I felt her intent — to reach her before she left.

I pushed harder than I ever had. I crawled, against the overwhelming pull of the hands, against the insurmountable pressure, against the damned landscape. I pushed forward, I kicked and pulled. I tugged and roared inside of me.

She was just five steps in front of me. The pressure was so large I felt myself being pushed into the landscape.

I needed to get off my knees. I drew my hands under me and I pushed! It was the hardest push I had ever accomplished. I was on my knees alone now. A single misstep would send me tumbling down.

I lashed out at the hands that held onto me, and from my knees I slowly rose to my feet.

I took one step forward, I felt hellfire roasting my being.

I took another, I felt the immense chill try to freeze my soul.

And with another step, I nearly stumbled to my knees, the landscape sloped vertically. The funny thing being that the pressure itself kept me grounded against the pull of the gravity that existed here.

With the fourth step hands appeared everywhere and tried to pull me back.

I roused and my will, it was all I needed. I took the last step. Placing me directly infront of death herself.

I couldn't move anymore, not even if I wanted to.

I brought my hands towards my chest and I made the heart symbol at her.

She giggled, it was a melody of serenity. I found peace in that moment. This being, this personification right here was all I ever wanted.

It was ridiculous, it was foolish and stupid, it was utterly meaningless I heard the voices tell me. I didn't care. I was an insane lunatic they declared. That had certain truths to it.

She placed her cool hands on my face, I swear I could see stars as I stared deep into her eyes. She transformed into her skeletal form staring back at me, I wasn't fazed. I lost the fear I once had, I conquered them all.

Death changing back to her _human _form, slowly placed her lips on mine. Words didn't exist to accurately describe the feeling.

I don't know what happened next. I was too lost in her embrace that when I woke up I realized that I was back in reality. Certainly not mine. I was in a warm human embrace, staring at the scared and pained face of gigantic woman who held me, I could feel her speeding heart beat. I also noticed that I couldn't move a muscle, I was wrapped in what could be a blanket, like a…baby. And I think the lady just said my new name, in a sort of trance like way.

There was something wrong here, the woman was getting terrified of something. It was written all over her face. At this point I realized that my senses were quite developed for what I assumed a baby should possess.

I realized that it went to I was once again close to death, when there was a knife inches away from my face and the woman who held me began hysterically screaming.

* * *

In a galaxy far away. A bright, beaming moon rotated around the planetary body called Saturn.

A certain race termed as the Titanian Eternals had taken settlement on the habitable moon many, many years ago. They created a peaceful, utopian society that was one of the most technologically advanced in the wide galaxies only rivaled by the great Shi'ar empire. Spearheaded by one of the greatest scientific minds to ever exist in the known universe, a Titanian called A'Lars the mentor. Who was also the leader of his people on the aptly named, Titan. Every eternal on the moon of Titan had ties to A'Lars, he was their progenitor.

Tonight, in the underground city of Titan. In a suffiently advanced medbay room.

A'Lars was coaxing his wife who was in labor with his second son.

"Push Sui-San! You're almost there! " he urged her. His wife had been in labor past the specified safe time, and A'Lars didn't want to lose either the child or the mother.

"GAAaaarrggghhh!" Sui-San cried out, gripping the arm of her husband who winced in pain. She pushed to ease the child out of her womb, and although she had gone through this once it never got less painful. No, this time it hurt beyond comprehension, she prayed for nothing to go wrong.

The healing lights above her bed gave her energy, her eyes on the flexiscreen over her bed monitoring the condition of the baby.

She took a deep pained breath as the baby was finally delivered.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" she panicked.

"The baby's tangled in cord! Quick we have to…."

A'Lars was already at work with his assistant doctors seeing to the baby. He rushed to untangle the umbilical cord wrapped around the infant's neck and perform procedures to unclog the child's nasal cavity. Even when his assistants were frozen in place at the sight of the baby. He saw the glaring difference his clid had to others, but he did not care for the boy was his child.

"Arrgghhhh!" he breathed a sigh of relief and joy as the baby cried out for the first time.

"By all that's holy.." one assistant unconsciously muttered as she lay eyes on the….child.

"Doctor?" A'Lars questioned the leading specialist.

"I'm sorry A'Lars I'm afraid the….child will live. We'll run every genetic test there is, we'll find out why this happened." The doctor tried to placate, to find a solution for such a monstrosity.

"Move aside doctor. I know what my child is: He is strong, healthy and perfect. Look at him, fighting for his own life. Refusing to die, he is my son, yes I can see that with my very own eyes." he shoved the doctor aside and lovingly held his son. His wonderfully unique son.

"A'Lars let me hold my child" Sui-San said to her husband, wanting to immediately bond to her baby.

"Of course Sui-San, child let's hand you over to your mother. Let her see the gift she has brought to the world" he said with joy.

It was the day she swore her soul died. As she held the small bundled infant in her hand, she shivered horrified at the thought that she gave birth to such a being.

The babes deep purple skin unnerved her like the chill of the cold winters. And when she stared into the black abyss of his eyes. Her mind fractured, for it could not withstand what it saw. In the red iris of the child, she saw death itself. She saw the terror that would plauge the galaxies. She saw hell and horror, unimaginable misery that he would spread along with the name as ordained to him by his dark soul "Thanos" she said, her voice strained.

As the mother, she had to make sure that the baby never lived to become the devil she saw. It was her responsibility, she brought it into the world, she had to take it out of it. To save everyone, by ending its life here.

"Isn't he beautiful Sui-San? Sui-San" he asked.

Her hand shakily inched for the surgical instrument at the side of her bed. He was an instrument of destruction, he was evil personified, not beautiful.

"Wife are you all right?" A'Lars asked again, the worry in his tone unhidden.

She gripped the sharp tool and affirmed herself. She had to kill it, lashing to stab at the baby.

"SUI-SAN!" A'Lars shouted in terror, locking his arms around hers, blocking her hand from moving downward stopping her from stabbing the baby.

"A'Lars we have to kill it! It's evil! We have to kill it before it grows!" she yelled at him, trying to wrest her hand free.

A'Lars pulled the baby from her grasp before angrily calling for help. "Doctor do something! Sedate her now!"

The doctor rushed into the room, injecting the deranged mother with a sedative to put her to sleep.

"Look at its eyes don't you see the death! We have to kill it! We have to end it! Kill it before it grows! It's going to kill us all! End….that m..monster…. Tha..at thi..ng i-isn't mmy..son…it's no.." Sui-San rambled and muttered. She warned, she tried to do her responsibility but they wouldn't let her.

A'Lars stared at the her as she fell asleep. Silent tears dropped from his eyes as he observed the baby and his wife. His heart in deep agony. The child wasn't a monster, he just had a deviant syndrome that would cause Eternals to look like their lesser cousins. Although his child was the first and only one to suffer of it in all of Titan's history. His child was strong, he would only grow stronger. He knew the boy would be a blessed child, by his estimates his son already possed prodigous mental intellect and awareness.

"Just look at his eyes" he said to her. The child was innocent. They just had to give him a chance. They were parents.

* * *

My new life was….going well. I hadn't seen death again since the last kiss she gave me. I am expecting and hoping for her to show up. Its painful without her. I would give everything just to have her back again.

She was the one that gave me this chance after all, and I am not ungrateful.

It's not everyday that you die and get to be reincarnated with your memories intact, into a different world at that.

This world is a branch of the Marvel Universe. How do I know that? Other than the fact that I'm living on a moon that is the home to super beings called the Eternals, I was born as **Thanos**.

Yes, that Thanos. The all bad, mad Titan, Destroyer of Worlds. I'm sure by now most of you have realized that I do not want to destroy anything. Not even the mother who tried to kill me. I actually do visit her from time to time in the facility.

It's just that there's something wrong with me. It's death, it's all I can truly see around me. I realize I'm an avatar of sorts. A cosmic antibody, it whispers to me— the balancer. It also doesn't help that I am infatuated with death.

Everything else feels empty and void. I feel hollow.

My intellect is rated at super-scale, I know because my father had it measured. And he would not have me waste it. I have mastered 99% of all the advanced fields he has presented to me. I learn nothing new in the academy anymore, my grades are the highest ever recorded in Titan's history.

So I threw myself at science, I to learn, to absorb more knowledge, to experiment and discover, to redifine.

It's the only thing that staves the hollowness in me. I have created my own genus of flowers that look strikingly similar to roses, but my varient are pure black from the stalk to the buds. I like them, to me they're beautiful.

"Come on Thanos, hurry up" the leading boy says to me. Rousing me from my thoughts. I add more strength to my steps and catch up to them.

I follow the three children deeper into the cave. They wanted to see what was at the end. I felt like warning them,...i just didn't care enough to do that. They were kids, they should explore.

Me? I made friends. They are actually the first friends I made since five solar cycles ago when I started going to the academy. My father -when he was around and not locked up in his lab- would homeschool me. And I guess you could say I inherited his scientific curiosity, he was a great teacher after all, the very best. I only began going to the academy five years ago to learn to socialize and interact with my mates, is what my father says. But what he truly meant was that I had learned all he could teach me, I would have to find more knowledge myself now.

"Yes! Look at it Thanos, the jeweled formation below is said to contain precious gems." the girl excitedly states.

"I see" I don't speak much. My voice has a certain deep tone to it. I walk further down than the rest of them as they observe the formations. I saw a skull flash past my vision, I felt the once forgotten sensation and than a loud audible….

_Rumble! Crash! _

They scream in fear "Thanos!?" "Lee-Ia!" the cave collapsed. Rocks came tumbling down. I bent low and shielded my head using my arms. The rocks pelting my back. "Ughh" I grunted in pain.

When everything settled, I noticed that I was separated from them by a wall of rocks and I could no longer hear their voices.

"Hello!" I called out, all that responded were the echoes.

I sat with my back against a rock and set the flashlight in the center.

Of course this was bound to happen. I knew it eventually would. I also knew that after this I would be thoroughly isolated by my peers. But maybe I could still rescue the kids trapped on the other side.

It would take days to dig through all this rubble, I didn't have food or water but that wasn't an issue. My unique physiology would be more than able to sustain itself for quite some time. But the others won't be the same.

I pulled out the pauldrons on my Titanian body suit and retrofitted them to the flat vambraces over my forearms. I began using them as improvised diggers aka shovels. I chose the best route from the movement of air through the cracks and the temperature difference across the section of collapsed rocks.

I dug for three days straight only stopping to give to assess my progress and plan the next course of action. This helped me realize how utterly weak I was. I knew I would only grow stronger with age as my body matured, but I was weak.

On the eve of the fifth day, I finally dug out of the rubble. My young body was exhausted, but I had to check the kids.

"Cythera! Lee-Ia! Artephul!" I called out but still got no replies.

It was the stench that I perceived first before I saw their corpses stripped of flesh, corpses that were eaten to the bone by giant lizards that still lingered to munch on any piece of flesh they might have missed. The lizards didn't cast me another glance, as though they found me too repulsing to even consider preying on.

Other than the feeling of weakness in me for the reason that I couldn't save them earlier or the fact that I couldn't deal with the lizards. I felt nothing for them. My remorse was missing, I was empty. "I'm sorry" I said to their dead bodies. I was truly sorry. I stared at the lizards and I felt the anger building up in me. I wanted to kill them all. I was angry that I couldn't have save those I wanted to. I was angry at my disgustingly familiar weakness, it reminded me of how weak I felt when I died in my first life. My will wouldn't allow me to surrender myself so easily.

But I knew I was shunning the feeling that death gave me.

I slowly walked out of the cave and approached a terminal. Reporting what had happened.

…..

It went as bad as I imagined it would be. For a society that had no instence of murder for a full 500 years it was very shocking. I heard my peers whisper. How would all of them die but me? Some pointed fingers of blame at me. I cared not. Because if you haven't noticed it yet, I was motherf***ing **Thanos! **

I went back into that cave with blade I fabricated myself. I tossed bait in the center and the useless critters gathered. They were as large as dogs, but with reptilian features.

I jumped into the fray. I aimed at the vitals and I struck. I swiped blades across throats, blood spilled on me and I have never felt so satisfied and fulfilled. I couldn't stop the mad smile spreading across my face. I inhaled the scent of blood in the air and it was as sweet smelling as expensive perfume. Through my inborn psionic prowess and limited telepathy, I vividly felt their lives leave them, it was the catalyst that set me more intune with my true purpose for existence. This was what I lived for! I was **Thanos**, the avater of death. My very existence was symbolic. Holy shit! This is probably how insanity feels. You have to understand, I don't see myself as special in anyway or manner. All I had is spectacular luck and diomond hard will that refused to follow the natural order and I guess this was what I got in return.

And then she appeared. Death in all her beauty, she smiled proudly at me stoking my chin. Urging me to continue. I knew that this was a bottomless abyss, I knew what I was getting into.

I was Thanos, I had a role to play, the balance. The universe strove for balance, it put out me here for reason, I understood its message. I was enlightened, and when I recovered, death was gone again….. No, this won't be a one sided relationship. I wasn't that lovesick Thanos, I was lovesick but not enough to be stupid about it. This wouldn't be one-sided, I refuse for it to be a one sided affair. Maybe if I didn't temper my will I might have fully succumbed to her charm, _like I had previo_usly. No, my will wouldn't allow me to be used and toyed with.

…

_In the underground city of the Eternals. _

In the white tiled class of the academy.

The blad headed scientist explained the process of the test to the children.

"All right students. This will be your final exams on terrestrial biology for the current solar cycle. You will need to fully dissect your specimens, list out all major organs and their subsequent systems. Including the breeding fangs, pus veins…."

One purple skinned boy stood up from his seated position, smiling. On a table before him was the expertly disembodied specimen of a greentail reptile, native to Titan. He set his tools on neatly on the side of the tray and took his gloves off.

His gait oozed with confidence as he walked from his table to the exit.

His teacher hurriedly questioned him.

"Thanos, where do your think you're going?"

"I'm finished" he answered simply. Still maintaining his steady pace. His class mates stared at him wide eyed as did his teacher.

"Finished? How? I'm not eve-"

"I sliced open my specimen from the crown of its head to its tail. I have fully labeled the entirity of its insides. And also listed dozen areas of interest you failed to include in your lectures.

"If that doesn't satisfy you, well I also catalogued it's stomach contents. Extrapolated it's history and deduced it's cause of death—brain aneumerism.

The lizard was one of the lucky ones to have had a quick death. Never leaving more than two miles from its hatch cave for all the three orbits around saturn it existed for. Leaving absolutely nothing of substance behind, it was as though this creatures sole purpose was to end up as a specimen on a tray in this class room." the boy explained as he tapped a set of code into the door lock.

The professor tried to talk him down, but he found himself in semideep thought at the implications of the boy's deductions.

"Thanos, pleas if you would just please-" once again he was interrupted, this time by the boy's eyes. Those deep dark orbs with dots of red.

"Professor, I have learned all you have to offer, the same way I have absorbed the knowledge the creature brought to my table. I bud you both a good day" he remarked leaving the doors. The boy's words had a certain truth to them, his intellect was more than just perfect recall. In simple terms as his father described: 'Thanos absorbed knowledge faster than he could turn the pages. Perhaps the most amazing is the ability of his to subconsciously compartmentalize all his problems into broken down sections while still maintaining an all functional multi-focus across them '

He took a deep breath of the outside air, firming his resolve, the boy began his local journey of discovery and the search for more knowledge.

* * *

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

***. *. *. *. *. *.. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

* * *

**Bonjour**! Zuzzamen! Hello and welcome!

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, males, females and whatever end of the spectrum you identify, proud people of earth. Netizens all over the world. I sincerely greet you. I have missed you all(I'll never admit I said that). The exams went well, thank you all for your wishes. (I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the results tho)

From the mind of a madman I give you a new story. I don't know how this got into my head, all I know is that it refused to leave. It was greedy for attention as it wouldn't even let me properly think about my other stories. It took control of my everythought even while I was busy studying. And I had to bring it out and present it to you.

The thing is, I want to make this something great, but to do that I'll first need your feedback. If you guys don't like it, we stop it here, no questions asked. If you do enjoy it however, then I will honestly continue. It's a gamble. Of course I won't ignore my other stories. It's all for you and I. I've got the ideas and I put them to paper for you all to see. And you people tell me your thoughts.

Leave a review. Leave a like, a follow and a fave to show your support, to have your say!

Rain away!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THE BIRTH OF MAYHEM**

* * *

The years progressed for Thanos the Titan. By the age of 11, he had explored every inch of his birth moon. By the age of 12, he walked upon the burning core of the itts mother planet Saturn.

He honed his combat skills learning the ways of war and combat from the very archives that detailed the greatest feats of the eternal warriors, Thanos gained mastery over the combined skills. By the age of 13 he had gained much more achievements over the advanced sciences, his father had at that age. By the age of 14 he had already mapped out the stars of thousand galaxies. He turned his sight to the Cosmos, preparing himself for the eventual departure from his home world.

Tonight, the 16 year old Thanos enters his mobile lab, a hovering vehicle constructed on the deserted outskirts of Titan.

He serilizes his hands and draws on his surgical gloves. The psionic scanners on the doorway register his unique signature and doors to the deeper reaches of the lab open for him to pass through.

"Computer, ready my tools and play my symphony" he orders.

[Yes Lord] the electronic voice from the holo screens respond to his demands.

Oval shaped drones assemble and hover along. The drones begin to split open from the middle, revealing the well arranged multitude of surgical tools stored in perfect condition.

Thanos nods his head in satisfaction.

"Cyb04 bring the subject"

A bear that stood as though it were a statue responds to his orders. The bear had various streamlined metallic parts over its head and down the length of its spine. It was Thanos fourth attempt at creating cyborgs from already existing organic lifeforms and he has been successful so far with the Cyb04 category.

The bear walking on its hind limbs steadily pushed forward a surgical bed with a woman restrained to it. She struggled against the restraints, trying to free herself but all her attempts were futile. With tears in her eyes Sui-San eyed her son, terrified to meet the demon spawn's eyes.

"It is nothing personal mother. I need an abundant of samples from you, so I can better understand my biology. Hence I'll be able to properly enhance myself. You're unique mother–one of a kind - believe me, I have made extensive dissection on our people- there's a genetic strain in you that comes directly from the original Eternals. The ones who were altered by the celestials themselves. It is the key I need to unlocking some useful abilities latent and not." the boy explained "you see mother my bionature is highly complex and very contradictory. By all standards unique. But who understands my condition better than I?". He cared not if she understood his intentions. He had an aim and he would accomplish it.

In the centuries since the establishment of the city of the Eternals, and the birth of mutant eternal, the deviant-gened Thanos. There had been no recorded instance of murder on Titan.

No crimes of passion. No executions. No acts of war. Among the Eternals who had known peace for eons, there had been no conflicts, the concept of murder itself was long forgotten on the peace loving society.

That was until the one called Thanos himself _invented_ it.

The musical symphony eerily familiar to solemn version of beethoven's master piece, fur Elise. As the music began, so did Thanos's procedure.

The woman pleaded with her eyes that were now losing the light of life. The boy sliced vertically through her midsection with such clinical, machine precision that it left nothing to be desired. He expertly extracted vital organs, placing them on another platform. His robotic assistants drained the blood that threatened to spill over. That was the start of a procedure that lasted hours.

"Death will take you to the afterlife mother. I promise there you will find rest and peace." he said, staring up at thin air. To another it would seem as though he had gone mad, but the boy could clearly see her soul leave her body. He could feel the comfort it gave him to finally free her of her constraints. And the pleasure he took, as he did what he truly knew he was meant for. He was bound to death, his very existence was tied to it. All he did was related to it in one way or another. He couldn't, wouldn't reject any part of himself. He was who he was. And he was fine with that.

It must be understood that Thanos is a complex individual. At first glance he could easily be taken as evil. But is he truly? He is amoral not immoral. All he does is for a purpose. The universe created him to keep the balance, the scales of existence must be kept. For if it tips too much to one side, it will result in destruction.

Without death, nothing dies, and this includes diseases that were once cure able. The world would become a living hell.

Without life, there is no meaning to existence, for existence itself is life. It is a delicate balance, and the boy must constantly keep watch to preserve the universe, to safeguard the fate of all things by maintaining that balance. Try as he might, it is his purpose and he can never flee from it. He is unafraid of doing what is necessary, he knows the stakes.

'Found it' He thought to himself, staring through a electron magnifier, at crimson marrow deep beneath the ivory bone and the red raw flesh. His laser tipped scalpel carefully carved away at that section of the bone marrow. Bringing loose a microscopic piece of fresh tissue. The boy mentally called for power, power from the darkest arts of the mystics. He was being tutored in mysticism by mistress Death herself. So when he called, the power came to his bidding.

Dark tendrils of energy burrowed into the extracted tissue from the boy's open palm. The tissue slowly hovevered above his open palm as it took on a dark golden hue, it radiated a brilliant resplendent light, as though it were a piece of heaven. The boy smiled in victory. He guided the now glowing orb into a reinforced glass cylinder that had a system of tubes and various circuits connected to it.

The glowing tissue was successfully deposited into the glass cylinder, "Computer, introduce catalyst fluids into the containment chamber" the boy said. At his command viscous fluids flooded the glass cylinder. The orb dissolved into the fluid and a visible change occurred to the substance as it took on the dark golden hue the flesh had before it.

[Catalyst fluid activated. Deposited particles dissolved. Energy spikes detected and rising….readings stabilized]

"Computer prime the gestation pod and monitor the energy readings. Cyb04 take subject away and dispose of it in the cremation bay" he spoke, the droids moved around him to take away his bloodied gloves and apron. The bear creature mechanically took the dismembered corpse and the bed it was on away.

The boy moved to the center of his lab, where a human sized, night black pod was positioned horizontally, in the eyes of another scientist, the pod would remind them of a stasis chamber. The pod took up the most space in all the room. It had various holograp readings hovering above it. A system of thick optic wires and clear delivery tubes protruded along the black pod's length.

The boy calmly took off his garments and footwear. He stood at a 6"2 towering figure even at such a budding age, his firmly built body laced with perfectly chiseled musculature fully displayed. Various razor thin scars ran along the sides of his abdominal regions and the back of his shoulders. He walked to the pod, on his path various screens updated his vitals and the machines blasted his body with chemical gasses to sterilize his body and prepare him for the procedure. The gasses were strong enough to eat away at his top dermal layer. His skin took on a more raw look as it rapidly regenerated.

The the lid of the pod hovered open as the boy turned the solid dials and tapped buttons on the holo screens. The boy eased himself into chamber accurately fit to his measurements.

"Begin procedure". He said. On parts of his skin, dot like markers glowed with a luminescence. Over the years, the boy had made some bionic modifications to his own body. The biomarkers were one of many such modifications, they were the connection points to body wide programmed bio-mystical-circuitry he installed for this procedure.

The lid of the pod hoved downward to a close. Laser beams mapped each individual marker as though they were targets, and the second most painful phase of his procedure began.

"Ugmh!" he grunted in pain as needles pierced the markers on his body. His eyes itched and ached as the needle made for them pierced through the thin optical membrane.

[Delivering catalyst fluid into host system]

'FUCK!' he mentally screamed. The power in the fluid burned his very being. His body was being corroded and rebuilt by the golden liquid, the God ichor. His veins dissolved, his purple blood boiled, his mind was flooded by pain, he would soon be destroyed by the power. He focused, his will held him together. Once he lost focus, it would be his undoing. He fought for his life like he did when he was born. He cried tears of blood, as seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours.

In his sight a vision appeared. An information encoded in the DNA that made the God ichor. He could see a host of Celestials experiment on his human ancestors, they were led by one called Ziran the Tester, and by their collective might, they imparted the right to wield cosmic power into the very existence of the gene that made up the inhuman race. It was written into the laws of reality itself.

The boy knew that few unique ones of his race could wield cosmic energy when they reached a certain maturity.

For his people here on Titan, they were even more rearee than those called Eternals on earth. But he had broken bast the limits of his blood, fueled by the mystical energies he had succeeded. He could feel his quasi-mystical reserve of cosmic energy.

Cosmic energies was tied to life force, some would call it aura other term it an energy field. This energy field was unique and one of its own in existence. No two individuals would have the exact energy signatures. As each individual would be altered by their energy. The cosmic energy does not change to accommodate form. Biological form changes to accommodate the energy instead. Once imbibed with cosmic energy, the bioform is nurtured and adapted to allow function. It is like a symbiotic parasite that bonds to the very soul, altering the life force and the form to better utilize the energy.

Thanos's form was being altered, externally it wasn't any other drastic change than his purple skin turning a dark magenta. But internally, his bio-systems were being strengthened to wield the might of his cosmic energy. Of course it would take months if not years for him to gain complete compatibility, for him to be able to master it and learn to skillfully utilize it. Thanos was touched by Death herself, he had a certain connection to the dark mystic domain.

Electricity crackled over the pod, dark energies seeped out the sides. Waves of positive energy, with blotches of antimatter lingered over the pod, like smoke over fire.

**BOOOMM**! In an instant the wave exploded out in a cascading effect, the pod broke apart as did all nearby delicate electronics. The energy wave melted and scorched the metal flooring and walls. In the midst of the thick, burnt wires and ozone fog lingered over the deep purple figure who slowly rose to his feet as steam rose from his body.

He raised his arms, willing the energy in him to circulate, electric-blue wavy energy spheres formed over them. The boy smiled in pure satisfaction.

He felt another presence in the room and whipped his head to the side. Meeting the gaze of the hooded woman. She drew her hood back and revealed her exotic beauty. The deviant gened teenager smiled lovingly at her. He walked to her front, standing taller than her.

"Are you proud?" he asked. "I'm sure you are. You know, maybe you should try talking" he said to her. "Every time I see you, you look even prettier."

The boy swore his heart melted when she smiled even wider and leaned in to kiss him. But just before her black lips could touch his, he placed a finger on hers.

The pale lady raised a surprised brow at his action.

"Look, you've never told me what you actually want. I could go the safe route and promise to give you as much death as I can bring to the universe. But you're death, you have enough of that right? I mean I know I'll bring death, that's a constant. But I also know that you have nothing to gain if there's no life. For death to exist there has to be life. I guess lady death what I'm trying to say is, tell me what you want. Talk to me, let me hear your voice." Thanos spoke with such gentleness that none would believe it came from his mouth.

'I'm not the old Thanos, I can do better. I've got common sense, I won't just give you death. That's like giving the oceans water, I know you want something more. I know no one has asked you that. I want to get to know you, the real you"

"I may not be your equal yet but I'm working towards that" the boy blushed as he sincerely spoke his heart, _Thanos the mad Titan blushed._ The very heavens sang in joy on this day.

Death stared at him. He stared back. With his arms spread wide. "Give me a chanc-"

"_You truly are different, I am glad that you sought to know me than to just assume so, Titan. Show me __**love**__, my betrothed. Show me the beauty of the universe. Show me the unique and solemn, the special and resplendent."_ Her voice was a dark beautiful melody that could never be replicated. It was a magical harmony unheard of. The boy was lost, utterly so. He never thought that he'd hear her voice. He never imagined that his words would reach her like they did.

The boy took her hands into his as he went down on a knee.

"Lady, your voice is as beautiful as you are. I, Thanos the Titan will show you sights you have never seen. Love? I will give it to you from the blackest depths of my vile, malevolent heart if it so pleases you." The boy witnessed the dark energy coalesced over his ring finger, to form an intricately patterned ring of solidified darkness, as did another form over Death's skeletal phalange. He would realize later that it could never be removed. His bond to Death was made lawful.

She raised him up from his knees, her obsidian orbs gazed into the crimson pupils of his dark, black sclera "_You, Thanos, are my lover, now and forever more_" Death proclaimed, and she drew the young Thanos towards her. She offered him her cold comfort. He accepted.

The two nihilistic lovers united in an unholy kiss. The darkest storms brewed over all creation. For it was the terrible day that Mistress Death, found her lover, the Titan of Destruction. It was a match made in the darkest, most vile depths of hell.

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. **. *. *. *

* * *

**Are you not entertained!?**

**HAPPY EASTER my good people. **

Tell me, did you enjoy it? I have you blood, love and death all in one chapter. Is that enough madness for you all? Do you want more?

Leave a review, smack that fave and follow button! Show. Me. Your. Passion!

Whooo! Damn I'm excited.

The fic will be mostly based on the comics but the influences from the movies will be noticeable.

You can catch me on:

patr(e) /ReidR41n

_BIG UPS TO MY PATRONS. SKULLY AND BIGTOFU! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR IMMENSE SUPPORT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THANOS RISING**

* * *

Eleven Months, that's how long it's been since I left Titan. That's how long it's been since I performed the procedure, since I killed my mother. Since I became a cold blooded murderer. But in my defense; it wasn't personal, it was for science, and she did try to kill me first. _Karma is a bitch_.

In all the months I have spent exploring the outer rims of the galaxy, I have seen and met truly aliens races. You must understand that prior to this I had just seen Eternals who were humans in every way on the outside, these ones were actual aliens. Humanoid beings of different aesthetics and biology. I have absorbed the most sought after of knowledges, the basic and the secretive, the advanced, the esoteric and the simplistic. All the galaxy had to offer, I took. I mastered the black arts, the mystic knowledge that only few could ever wield, lady death is a generous teacher and an even better lover. I am not in want of any other. Yeah, I'm faithful like that.

Why am I so invested in knowledge? Well other than the fact that I genuinely want to learn, knowledge is power, and weakness stems from ignorance.

The outer rims was a place meant for criminals, the vile and the wicked. It was a place where the unholy gathered in congregation, where the galaxy's worst sinners come together. Laws were cheap and life, even cheaper. Crime lurked in every corner alley, in every malicious gaze of shifting eyes and on every sharp malevolent tongue. Murder and debauchery could be found as easily as the stars that dotted the night sky.

Puddles of crimson, painted the pavement and walkways red, blue and purple, alien life blood was as colourful and diverse as the beings themselves.

The drunken bastards jeered and gropped the barely clothed harlots.

A female screamed for help in one of the dark alleys, the wise heard and ignored. The noble, newcomers or utterly stupid with misplaced survival instincts, dashed into the alley after the voice to offer assistance.

_Vvpp! Sizzle! _The distinct sound of a blaster bolt roasting flesh, and the accompanying thud of a body hitting the floor like a broken puppet, a male who seemed to be appreciating his new jacket walked out the alley with a smiling and very satisfied female whose skilled fingers ran through a data-wallet.

"Spend the night with a genuine Skrull! She can turn to whoever you want her to be!" the pimp held onto the chain bound green skinned girl and advertised as the merchant does his goods and wares.

"Kree slaves! Get a blue skinned beauty and you'll never be the same!"

"The Nova corps are getting real aggressive these days"

"Who cares, we all know they don't come round these parts"

"I heard the Shi'ar have been expanding their borders recently"

"It's true, I almost ran into a patrol ship. Those mohawk bastards are d'ast ruthless."

Conversations littered the air as much as the rank stench of caked body fluids and sin. It was hard to miss, well if you had enhanced hearing that is.

Do you want to know something utterly shocking? I haven't killed a single being since I left Titan. I know right.

No, I'm here to observe, I need to learn more of this universe before I begin. The universe will give me a sign, when the time comes. For now, I just focus on gaining knowledge and experiencing new things I never had before. When the time comes, she would once again appear before me.

I walked forward, the smug criminals who stood blocking the path stepped aside upon laying eyes on my figure. I now stood at a towering 7"5 feet. My musculature grew as much as my body did, the nourishment from my cosmic power and the various enhancements and augmentations I made to myself are paying off.

There was no way for me to downplay my statue. A night blue, sleeveless form fitting full body suit was my clothing of choice, the fabric itself was wearable tech, around my waist was the golden power belt, packed to the brim with advanced shield arrays and many more weapon capabilities, it also doubled as a utility belt of sorts. Around my forearms were the golden electronic bands connected to the gloves, forming a type of armor plating with noticeable circuitry lines on the exterior. The same as the bands on my calf connected to my foot wear.

My head was the same fabric as my clothing, it snugly clung to the sides of my face and the top of my head. The metallic parts being the golden ear plates, the main computational component spine that occupied crown down to the back of my neck and the golden helm above my eyes, shaped like a crown.

This is the slimmed down version of the Thanos armor. It isn't meant for fighting gods and whatnot. It was created for leisurely protection and comfort. I wasn't a king yet, I didn't have my own piece of the galaxy yet. The day I do, then I would create my regal armor.

Resting steadily atop bridged platform, was an aerodynamic spaceship the size of a battle cruiser. It looked like an x-wing from star wars but with a sport car's tailfin, it's muted neon green paint job stood out even amongst others, a red skull insignia was painted across the ship's smooth side— identifying the vehicle as the pirate ship, Horkos .

Beings of all shapes and sizes commuted through the open air hangar bays.

I climbed the bridge, setting my sights on the target ship and proceeded to approach it, as many others did.

I gained employment abroad the Horkos. Why? First off, space pirates! Second, I needed to explore and glean more information about the galaxies, there were no better teachers than space pirates who roamed the cosmos for a living. Plundering countless worlds and pilfering ships. Causing wanton death and destruction, like a hoard of diseased locusts.

*. *. *. *. *

In the control deck of the Horkos ship. The stocky muscular built humanoid pirate pointed to the screens.

"That's a Shi'ar supply ship, alright. Can't be more than a few days out of Chandilar. Thing's loaded to the gills with premium imperial supplies. Just look at it" The captain was as sure of it as the black spots that lined his arms.

"Then we take her right here. We kill all aboard and loot their wares" one of his men interjected in approval.

The captain's advisor chose to be the voice of reason, "Captain, that is a Shi'ar ship. The security on it alone is very advanced above galactic standard and beyond our capability to compromise. And we've never gone against the Shi'ar, we know that their interstellar networks are the most sophisticated in the galaxy. We couldn't jam it even if we tried with the junk we've got on board." He rubbed his brown scaly arms together, a gesture saying that he was coming to a sound conclusion.

"Before we even get close to boarding that craft, every Shi'ar warship in five galaxies will be on us" he concluded.

"This is the biggest score of our lives right before our very eyes and you want us to just give it up" the captain said firmly. His scarred face narrowing in displeasure.

"He's right captain, even I don't want to rot in a Shi'ar prison" the bald headed pirate added in support.

"Don't tell me how to run _my_ ship! I've been sailing since you were just an insignificant unhatched egg boy! I sai-"

"**I can do it**"

The captain abruptly paused his rant as he was interrupted by such a deep voice that it reminded him of feeling close to death. It was haunting, intimidating, strong and fear inspiring. And with the voice came the small giant. He flinched, he hid his reaction as much as he could but it was undeniable that he flinched. The others even visibly more so. The air turned momentarily heavy.

The purple man stood towering over even the tallest of his crew, his body was akin that of a battle hardened conqueror. His gait like a mighty emperor walking amongst his servants. His attire with the golden highlights added to his look of regality. He was like a God walking amongst mere mortals.

He watched the purple man approach a computer terminal ad his fingers blazed on the keypad like a Tyytor speed bug on lava acid.

"You, who the hell are you, I've never seen-" one of his crew mates spoke, but was interrupted again.

"**There, I just jammed all their systems**"

The man spoke, his voice was one of authority and power. It spoke to their very souls. It sent the worst of chills down their spines and it gave them the greatest sense of comfort they could find. It made them feel as though kneeling before this purple man was what they were created for.

The captain knew that he had to kill this man or drive him off his ship. Because deep down he felt it, his instincts screamed the undeniable facts at him: he would die a horrible death by the purple man's hands.

"Captain we're really in their systems!" the bald headed pirate shouted.

"Prime the tractor beam boys. This will be the greatest score of the Horkos pirates" his second in command ordered in the captain's stead. For the captain was lost, staring at the purple man.

* * *

**Good day! **Surprise! Here's a brand new chapter for all you wonderful people. The man is back and with slightly more time on his hands. Meaning, I'm working hard to get you more frequent chapters.

You know the drill. Leave a review, a comment and all your fingers behind. Haha, I hit that fave, follow and vote to make this story numero uno, if you enjoyed it and want more. Then show me your passion. Motivate me by hitting those buttons.

_Big shout out to my patrons: SKULLY, BIGTOFU AND JEP148. Thank you for your support, it is well appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THANOS RISING II**

* * *

The Horkos was bound for unknown galaxies, rarely explored star systems and far off planets. I visited galaxies I never knew existed, I went to planets that were almost close to heaven. I saw more exotic alien races than I could've imagined, I saw sights of pure wonder and amazement. And then I watched it all die.

I stood by the side and observed living sentient beings slaughtered and massacred. I felt absolutely nothing for them, no I instead felt pity for the pirates.

They were so unrefined, so crude and backward. They called themselves fearsome men, all I saw were children with blades, thinking they were mighty warriors.

I waded through the fresh puddles of blood and entrails of flesh. Past the disfigured and dismembered bodies that were once alive. And I found myself utterly **bored **and disinterested.

I downloaded the technologies and teachings of the more advanced races, I read of their works and immersed myself in their wisdom, in a way their legacy lived on through me. I dissected the bodies of the more fascinating races and learned of their unique biological functions. I gained more knowledge than my father had taught me, than my time on titan, I was a walking galactic library.

"Thanos, how does this make you feel?" the captain shoved a decapitated head held in his hands at my face. I could see the still warm blood and saliva drip down the head. "How's your heart beating now you prince of cowards!" he snarled, his men stoiclky jeered, not out of humor but of respect to the captain. Later at night they would all come to ask for my forgiveness, they beg for mercy even though I did not seek it.

I refused to kill, it wasn't my time yet. And for that, the captain has taken it upon himself to ridicule me. Of course, he's too scared to lay a hand on me, I stood towering a whole meter above him, with my height being 7"8 and the very built musculature I had.

He was threatened I suppose, I was the only one who went against his orders, the one to strategize and I was also the one to grant us access into all security systems we came across, in short I was an integral part of the pirates and their ships efficient operation. But there was something more, I knew he was afraid. I could smell his fear a mile away, ghost whispers of his future death thores lingered along the ship's halls.

I walked through the holding chambers of the now butchered reptilians, past their libraries and archives and into an isolated section where they kept their gladiatorial slaves. Rubble, bodily matter and corpses littered the room.

_Clank! _

I turned to the sound, spotting a young woman, chained to the wall. Her sea blue skin and flowing hair stood out uniquely in the darkness, like a ray of light that didn't belong in such squalid conditions.

Her eyes were a pure pupiless white, filled with anger and willpower. She was clearly suffering, and most likely malnourished.

She held a single dagger with her one remaining hand, the other was mutilated at the elbow. Her strong-willed eyes were focused on me.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"...I no longer have a name" She answered slowly.

"What led to your current state?"

"I was sold by the old warriors, I was betrayed. I was made to fight for my _owners_, I did and I stood victorious, but I would not give my body. It….angered them. Heh, if you're here to kill me get on with it, I will rather die with my pride than unwilling give myself. It's not like there's much to live for anyways"

"You are a warrior. Why surrender yourself to the circumstances?"

I raised my hand to her chains. "Ha!", her dagger lashed for my hands. I flicked it away with a backhand. "Settle down" I ripped her chains off, causing her to fall to her knees, her right hand hugging the stump on her left.

"What do you want?" she asked flinching back when I knelt to her eye level. Pulling a nanomed kit from my belt, I began working on her infected arm.

"I need strong willed and unique warriors like you. If you want to die an insignificant death, I will not stop you. You can hide here and live out the rest of your days in meaningless existence. But if you follow me, you'll truly find a reason to live, greatness will be but just one of many things to gain, oh and also a new arm." I finished cleaning and disinfecting her arm with the kit.

I wrapped it up in healing assistive gel and bandages.

Her eyes widened in surprise when a calm wave of blue cosmic energy was emmited from my hands and into her body. Replenishing her strength and healing her.

"What is your choice?" if you haven't noticed yet, this woman right here is a founding member of my black order.

"Will I be allowed the freedom to cause death and destruction in your name? To watch worlds die and planets erupt in flames?" her voice took on a mad, resolved tone.

"You don't have to be that edgy. I'm not out to destroy all things in existence. Such base, shortsightedness is not my calling. Believe it or not, I was created out of a necessity to actually save everything"

"By burning down whatever stands in your way? Purging the galaxy of the parasitic filth that dwells within and laying waste to those who oppose?"

"All to maintain a very delicate balance"

"I know now, that every event of misfortune and unimaginable pain I had gone through had led to this one moment. Will you accept me?"

I smiled at her, she smiled back in understanding.

"First you need a name."

"Indeed, and you would do me the honor of granting me one?" she raised an eyebrow.

I smirked at her "Of course, Proxima Midnight."

"Hnm, it is quite a fitting name. You never told me yours" She said.

"I am Thanos of Titan"

"I Proxima midnight, swear to forever be in the service of my lord, Thanos of titan, I will be your sharpest sword and your finest spear. I will devote myself to your purpose"

This went way better than I imagined it would.

"Good to know. Come on then, let's leave this place".

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

"Thanos, I see you have brought a fine wench with you." The captain of the ship said, drawing the crew's attention to the bridge causing them to gather round.

He smiled eyeing her. "You're finally becoming a man!" he stepped forward to grope her. This wasn't new, when a crew mate brings someone aboard, the whole crew would take turns using them. The captain being the one to take the first bite.

It should be noted, that to the crew genders didn't matter. Their depravity knew no bounds, they were pirates.

"Lay that hand on me and you will lose it" Proxima stated, standing a step behind the gigantic titan.

The captain stared at her then at the smiling face of the titan. His expression distorting to one of fury "You let this insolent _bitch_ bark in my face!?" his anger flared.

"**Well, it's true that you would have lost your hand. And she's not a plaything, she's one my first general's**." Thanos responded simply, his imposing voice and amused tone almost causing the captain to back down.

"Hahaha! I see you have finally gone mad. This is my ship boy! You dare speak to me in such a manner on my own ship?! You dare impose your own laws on my own ship? Haha! Today Thanos, I claim your insignificant life" the captain drew his sword. This was his opportunity to end the threat. This was his chance, and he would take it!

Long enough has he waited for this day, it did not escape his eyes that some in his crew had began treating the purple bastard as though he was the captain. After he finishes dismembering the bastard, he would deal with the traitors.

The air chilled, none could fathom why. None could feel the presence that had entered their midst, none except for Thanos.

The titan stared ahead. In his eyes he saw death. She had appeared to him again after all this while. This was the sign he had been waiting for, this was the signal of his start. On this dreaded day, the mad Titan Thanos would be born, his name would strike dread and fear into the hearts of all who learned it. His existence would be synonymous to destruction, his horrific fame would spread to all corners of the universe. He smiled, a smile so vile and sinister it make those around him flinch back a step.

"Ha!" the captain swung his sword at the titan.

"Arghh! - -"

What came next could not be truly described with words alone. The brutality with which the titan dealt on the captain was only rivaled by the speed at which it occurred.

"Urrggh!" the hardened pirates retched as they looked upon skin, intestines and bones decorated into a macabre skull stature. Limbs bent and crushed, muscle fires and fat provided a form of coloring adding depth to the flesh sculpture. And on the crown of the full body skull rested a still beating heart.

They knelt where they once stood. The fear and awe drove their senses to the edges of madness. They obeyed what every inch of their being screamed at them to do.

"CAPTAIN!" "CAPTAIN!" "CAPTAIN!" They chanted.

Mistress death clapped with her bony fingers in cheer. She tiptoed around the puddle of blood and entrails landing into the embrace of her lover. The titan smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"_Miss me?"_ she asked him playfully, tenderly caressing his face.

"**You know I do**" he said, holding tightly onto her waist, pushing her succulent body against his muscular giant frame.

The two dark lovers shared kiss.

In the eyes of everyone else. The titan was insane. He was speaking to absolutely no one, he had his arms wrapped around thin air, there was noting of flesh and blood in his embrace. There wasn't even a ghost. He was just hugging and kissing thin air. It should have been a funny sight, but they instead felt deeper unease, submission and chilling terror . Because below the titan, darkness spread like an all encompassing shadow and with it came an invisible chill.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

* * *

**Happy Mothers day!** We love all you mommas out there. Don't we guys?

Did you enjoy another chapter ino the dark, but still lovely story of the mad titan.

Leave a review (^o^) smack that **fave **and **follow **tab. Show some _loveeeee. _Show your support.

_Big shout out to my patrons, __**SKULLY**__, __**BIGTOFU**__, __**JEP148**_ _and __**KEVIN**_ _**J**_ _**ROSARIO**__. Thank you all for your much appreciated support. _

_Ps, an iceman chapter is almost ready so watch out for that. _

_Till we meet again(soon) _

~Rain away!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**HARDCORE . **

* * *

The world was on fire. A'riiea watched as her home went up in a roaring blaze of red fury. She stumbled to her knees from the shock, she saw sights her green glowing eyes were never meant to see. The blue blood of her people flowed like a flooded river. Dying the white sands and yellow in an azure tone.

She watched them come from their multitude of black silver behemoth sized ships, the golden resplendent ship taking center proving that it was the master. From the ships descended a blood thirsty army, the demon hoard who laughed with each life they took.

The monsters clad in black technological armor, bearing a single purple line on their chest piece— an emblem.

Ravenous green beasts were unchained from their holds, pouncing on her people. Ripping once living beings to shreds of gory flesh, blood and organs.

Her people fought back, it was meaningless. It was an utter futile course of action. They were massacred, none were spared. Not the old, not the young, not the sick, neither the healthy, they all fell, indiscriminately.

A'riiea had never seen slaughter. Her entire race was reduced to nothing. Her planet razed and dying.

She cried her voice hoarse, she weeped tears of blood. Calling for the gods to act! Why would such terror befall them?! Her race, the proud people of I'aana Prime. The most advanced and feared race in the giga sector, reduced to nothing! They, the warriors who stood above all, they who upheld justice and preached compassion! Why? Why, should this calamity befall them?

Her race had become parasitic. They had steeped themselves in power, uncaring for the effects all their _conquests_ would have. Their _justice_ and _compassion_, a far cry from the words they were meant to portray and alas, retribution had come for them.

They had attracted the attention of one that never should have.

He who purged the galaxies of its filth, the one's whose name would not be uttered without spreading terror even in the hearts of the bravest most courageous people.

The one who's very existence was tied to death.

A'riiea cried and cried. And something answered her, she felt the inborn link her race had to their gods tug. The connection was established, the gods who brought them thus far had once again appeared! They listened to her cries, they heard her wailing, they would bring salvation to her people and destruction to the invaders.

So she had hoped.

A gate appeared in thin air. There were no ripples, there were no disturbances, there was no noise, one minute in was empty space the next a dark blue doorway had materialized in thin air. For moments she blankly stared, she was lost. Her mind was in shambles. She might not have been an elite warrior whose instincts were attuned to the flow. But even she couldn't ignore the sense of dread that paralysed her.

Just from the sight of a golden boot that stepped through the doorway, and then the giant that came next. He was clad in gloriously crafted armor. It was smooth to the eyes, advanced to the finer senses and utterly majestic to the heart. She would've admired it more he'd her instincts not screamed to point where she felt her brain pound against the insides of her skull and blood trickle down her nose when she looked upon the purple giant.

She, for the first time in her existence, felt the very meaning behind the word, doom. This was certain destruction. There was going to be no respite, no salvation, no hope. This was despair, destruction and death in all its dark glory.

She lost control of her bodily functions, she soiled herself from the amount of fear she felt. She could've sworn she saw the world darken, and from the howling winds she heard the wailing, ghost-voices of millions upon millions who had met their end at his hands, which he currently held behind him.

From behind his golden helm, He looked at her. _He. Looked. At. Her_. His glinting gaze, observing her in curiosity. Four others stepped through the doorway, she could tell that they too were warriors. One was a giant with a rocky textured skin, only second to the titan in gold. The other was a slender hooded figure holding a dark glaive, next to him stood a female with an eye catching blue skin and a metal arm that gripped a glinting silver spear. And the last was a pale skinned male with gray hair in priest like robes. He had a very disarming smile on his face, like that of a slithering snake watching its defenseless prey.

Her beating hearts threatened to angrily burst out of her chest, she wanted to bury herself from that gaze. But something filled her with a meagre sense of hope and strength. A burning light that tried to hold on amidst the darkness that threatened to drown it all. It was her connection to the gods. A blinding white light appeared over the horizon, rushing to rescue her people to once again give them hope and strength.

She pried her gaze away from the approaching light and glanced at the Titan, she saw a sinister smile etch itself across the giant's lips. As though he had been….expecting this? Something was wrong and she knew it. Before she could open her mouth to utter a warning, the blinding lights had already reached her position.

Her gods had arrived, after millenias of silence and isolation. They had once again appeared, to walk amongst her people.

A'von leader of the gods, he whose domain was of light, courage, bravery and fire. Stood in his four armed brilliance, adorned in multiple jewelries and unimaginable treasures. Each arm of his holding onto spears of pure white light.

D'loiee, the mother goddess stood by his side, she the goddess of war, prosperity and strength. Held her giant black mace ready to smite the foolish invader, alongside her partner.

The other gods stood behind their two leaders, and their bastard demigod offsprings and seeds rallied alongside them. They readied themselves to utterly destroy those that dared step foot on their own home planet.

"_**You will not leave here with your life, intruders**_" A'von spoke. His divinity flaring to show his authority.

The hooded figure who stood amongst the four stepped forward.

"I am corvus glaive. I and my brethren have heard of the mighty gods of the warrior race. But all I see are lost souls who sit in makeshift thrones and call themselves gods, fools who think themselves all powerful and invulnerable. We have come bearing the greatest gift for you, death. Know that my lord has willed it so, and his _will_ be done" his words as sharp as his canines.

"**You insolent mortal dare insult me? I A'von the one above all?! There will be nothing left of your corpse!"** the golden god leapt at the in fury, it's light spears primed to skewer the defiant giant who led these foolish mortals, going so fast that for a moment light could not catch up to his figure.

But a gloved hand did. A dark energy warped along the length the giant limb as it gripped onto the throat of the god. The mighty god who had never known fear, clawed and trashed to breathe.

The titan viewing the god trapped in his hands as but a mere annoyance.

_Snap_, the sound reverberated all through the battlefield. It was shocking to say the least, the great god A'von, the one who boiled the neverending waters to steam and gave his worshippers rain. He who had smitten the mightiest of foes, fell to a mere snap of his neck. His divinity consumed and corrupted by the titan's cosmic might. His head fell limply to the side. The titan loosened his grip and the mummified remains of the once glorious god fell to the ground. Shock, and dread spread amongst the gathered warrior pantheon.

Thanos spoke.

"**If this is all you have then I am very disappointed. Black Order, deal with the other rubble"**

"With pleasure, Lord Thanos" the metal armed female replied, her silver spear shook in eager anticipation.

"Your will be done, Sire!" Corvus Glaive hefted his weapon which could meet no resistance against the foes.

"**ARGHHH! Death to you cursed intruders! Come my children, let us avenge your great- father!"**

The mother goddess rallied her children, she herself gunning for the titan.

The order went against the gods. Mortals with amazingly advanced technological instruments, unique abilities and unparalleled physical might, against beings with divinity. The results was one the gods never expected. The battle field was dyed with a radiant blue god ichor.

D'loiee brought down her hammer on the titan with such intensity that it generated explosions of light and sound. It was all her might focused into world breaking strike. The earth quaked and cracked. Thunder rattled in the skies and the seas roared.

But her foe stood undamaged and pristine as was the ground beneath him. Her hammer meters away from his face. A bubble shield had flared to life and adsorbed the entire brunt of the attack.

The titan had a look of boredom across his face, with his arm outstretched and pointed that the mother god.

_**VMMmmmm! **_An energy beam of blue wavelength shot from the titan's extended arm. The wave slammed into D'loiee's abdominal region and took it away. It burned through her _impenetrable_ divinity and ate past her _invulnerable_ flesh. She fell back, a look of perplexion on her face as she died.

"**Death, I hope you like god souls, you'll be getting a lot today**" Thanos spoke to the empty air.

A'riiea watched her people die, and then her gods. What little hope has been ignited in her was ruthlessly crushed to oblivion. Her world collapsed around her, her ideals, philosophies and worldview lay in waste. How could her very own gods lose? How could one being be so powerful? Wasn't this unfair beyond rational reason? Why would such a being be allowed to be born, if it ever even was?

She turned once again to glance at the giant. He felt her gaze and looked into her eyes, he smiled at her despair. It was the last thing she saw as her brain was blown to bits by a telekinetic attack from the purple Titan.

* * *

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

"Wheres the _kriffing_ bastard now?!" the auburn haired man asked, locating his helmet.

"From the latest scans, and the reported sightings after the decimation of the giga sector, he seems to be heading towards Ego prime, sir." His subordinate replied, going through a datapad.

An energy wave spread out from his helmet, clothing him in a black uniform with silver plates placed on the chest adjacent to each other. His was garbed in the universally recognized uniform of the Nova Corps.

[**Nova grid online, connection to Nova force established. Welcome, Nova prime : Samuel Rider**]

"Nova Corps, prepared for space jump, we bring this genocidal madman in by all means!" The man spoke.

"Yes sir!" the corpsmen and centurions saluted. They stood prepared and ready for deployment, they were the galactic police, and they were damn good at their jobs.

* * *

**|§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§|**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. **.. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. **. *. **

**Guten tag amigos, **it's your favorite writer here, Rain.

Sup people, hope you're all doing good? Sorry for the late update but I fell ill. So sick in fact that I have a newfound respect for health. Don't fall sick, it's sucks 110%.

Just leave a like, a fave, a comment or a review. Show your support, without it I can't write these stories. I'm not kidding. I need you guys, like superman needs Lois lane or sunlight. Don't leave me hanging.

Still not a 100% yet, but I had to get this chapter out. Things will start to get even more exciting! Nova Corps are revving up. Ego is on the Rader. The gods are involved. **Yes** things will get very, very exciting.

**Thank you all for making the 'Iceman' story reach a 1000 followers! I'm very grateful.( ^0^)**

You can find me

On **YouTube**: /RaiNation

Or

On **Twitter**: /RainReider

And also

On **Patr/e/on** : /ReidR41n

Massive shout out to my patrons(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**Ps, I'm **planning on writing a new story, but this time with a Evil MC. Not Thanos (evil with a purpose type) Mc, but evil because he wants to be Mc.

Oh, and I'll be posting a lot of one shots on my so keep an eye out for that. I don't want to clutter the pages here, but if that isn't a problem then I just might put it out here too. Urgh, _ghost_ headaches suck!

Till we meet again Rain away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Obligatory Disclaimer_** _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of _**_fiction_**_. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**DISCIPLINE**

* * *

Thanos the Titan sat in his floating seat, aboard his golden magnum sized space vessel called the _Sanctuary II _which was set on a course for Ego: the living planet.

The titan ruminated over knowledge as he looked over the results of his handiwork on the countles worlds he had burnt to crisps. Over the multiple galactic sectors he had razed to nothing but stardust and meteors.

He knew that life would once again start anew on those sectors, and the new life would be better, for he had utterly incinerated the filth that resided within. The parasites that dwelled in them were no more. He saw through the unbiased gaze of death, he acted without any prejudice or inclination towards any one side. All he did, he did unmistakably equal, for the good of the universe and all who dwelled within.

Was it true? Is his purpose truly as he thinks it is?

When an organism becomes sick, it's immune system deploys various antibodies to fight against whatever disease it was suffering from.

The universe, in and of itself was alive. It was living and feeling, and it even had an embodiment that resided with the other embodiments in the **_Overspace_**.

**Thanos**, was his universe's _answer_ to the diseases that plagued it. He was the impartial balancer. Death herself could attest to that.

So let me ask you a question ; Is the Titan evil? Do you think his _purpose_ truly essential? Your answer towards those questions will determine what the Titan represents to you. For it matters not to him. He will act impartially, not deities, not the embodiments of concepts, not hell lords, not magical gods not even world eaters, are safe from his _impartial _grasp, if they break the balance.

When an antibody acts, it acts to fully eradicate whatever virus infects the body.

Ever since, He mastered certain aspects of his lover's domain. He found himself acquiring more esoteric knowledge, hidden wisdom that stewed in the **Infinity well**. His Astral projection drifted in the waters of wisdom. He steadily walked the endless halls of knowledge, learning of the secrets they held. It was the humbling honey to his soul. At heart, the Titan was still the scientist and scholar, the inventor of wonders and maker of the profound. He never lost his curiosity of the wonders that governed all creation. It was humbling, he understood that they were things out there he knew nothing of, and it motivated him, it drove him.

He found enjoyment in his search for knowledge and his practice of it. Knowing that he would never know all, filled him with a sort of joy, for then his search would never end. He would always find something new and exotic.

"**Hmmm**" The titan roused himself from his slumber like state, drawing his Astral projection that visited death's domain back into his body.

""Father!"" Two girls bent a single knee, as they called out to the Titan upon entering his chambers. One had no hair on her head, her skin tone a calm blue with metallic platings running down the length of her arm's organo-Metallic modifications, her name, Nebula.

The other had a bright emerald skin tone. She was the last of her race, she had watched the Titan personally slaughter all her people. It was a sight she would never forget. A headfull of short auburn hair, blue blood dripped down her armor, it wasn't hers, her name, Gamora.

"**Rise my daughters. Show me what you've gained**" the Titan spoke.

The young girls rose to their feet. Thanos had trained them from when they were just clueless children to now that they have reached the cusp of maturity.

Nebula eagerly rose to her feet. She wanted to present her prize to her father. She sincerely loved him, he rescued her from the hell she had grown up in, he personally taught her all she knew, he was grooming her and her sister to become the most deadly women in the galaxy. She couldn't have asked for a better father, he was everything to her. And she wanted to never fail him.

She reached into the sack that dripped with blood and pulled out the still warm head of her enemy, her trophy. Thanos had given them a test, sent them both off to different worlds to obtain a life. She had succeeded.

"Father, it is done, and done well," she said.

The Titan nodded at her. It showed that he was pleased, "**You have done well indeed my child**" she was shocked at those words, so shocked in fact that she nearly dropped her trophy. This was the first time the Titan had been vocal in his praise for her. She was beyond thrilled.

"I will never disappoint you father" She swore on her soul, pushing back tears of joy that threatened to spill out her eyes—She was too happy. She excused herself, leaving her sister in the Titan's presence.

Gamora sighed and stood to her feet. Retrieving her own _trophy_. The dismembered head was held in her hands dripping with blue blood.

"Father, this is my prize" She shifted nervously as she met Thanos' piercing gaze, the gaze that saw through everything she tried to hide. 'Shit, he knows' she screamed in her head. But still held on to a calm, confident exterior.

Thanos rose his index finger.

"**One soul, Gamora. That was all. But you let compassion get in the way" **The Titan rose from his seat. The flooring rumbled as he stepped on it. His towering, imposingly regal figure displayed in its full splendor. Gamora knew, that she should've done her assignment well. She had to take the life of her target, a female with children and a family. Or an innocent youth. Yet she couldn't, she just couldn't kill in such cold blood. Well, not yet. So she obtained the head of a common thug that was already on the verge of death.

"**All actions have consequences. You cannot be partial, it will lead to disaster. Now come, you will find out what your actions have done**"

She quietly followed behind her father, he led her to one of the viewing ports. From here she could see the beautiful pink planet. With lush blue forestry and green oceans. It was truly a sight to behold.

"**Fire**" The Titan spoke. His ship responded in turn. Gamora's eyes widened as she watched the silver streak head for the planet. She tried turning away from the hellish sight that was soon to occur, a hand rested on her shoulder stopping her.

She stared, as the bomb disappeared into the planet's atmosphere. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Then came the blinding light that consumed the planet and boiled the seas, the super-massive shockwave that tore it asunder and the screams, she swore she could hear the screams of billions as they perished in atomic fire and destructive waves. Men, Women, children, animals, plants, micro-organisms. Nothing was spared. If she had done as she should, this wouldn't have happened.

"**Learn the lesson child, learn it well. Ingrain it into your being, and never make the same mistake twice.**" the Titan spoke as he caressed her head. Gamora didn't know when, but warm tears slid down her cheeks, unlike that of her sister's joy, hers were of agony. She learned a lesson today, a lesson that would guide her through many perils, a lesson that would mould her into the galaxy's deadliest woman.

* * *

**Allo, Konnichiwa moi bon amigos. That's japanese for hello, my great friends. **Kek.

So THANOS! I won't lie, out of all my stories I have the most fun when I'm writing Thanos right next to iceman of course. It's just so entertaining.

Enjoyed it? Leave a review/comment. Smash them **like** and **fave **switches.

Sorry for the late chapter. But my phone's busted, it's always been actually but over the week it finally gave out. Rip phone you were the real mvp. Yes, I type everything on it. By tomorrow I would've fixed my old one and we'll be back and up to schedule in no time.

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: re /ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice: /RaiNation or channel/UCZIMdOv61Vz_crrWMBoGXjg

_BOMBASTIC SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

And welcoming to the new stormbringer to the crew,

**NICKOLAS BOURGOIN** (The Altruistic Annihilator)

edit, I corrected the gamora mistakes, it was nebula guys. My bad.

Ps dahak stars I lied. If there's anything marvel has taught me, it's the art of misdirection to cause even more entertainment. *Wink


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**POWER IS POWER**

* * *

Do you know what I am? I am bored. Heh, that almost sounded like a dad joke. Death would chuckle if she heard it. Considering that I also had daughters now.

I'm going off topic. I am getting disinterested, I've been doing this for quite sometime now. This, _balancing_. Purging parasites and keeping the universe in relative order. It gets ...dull overtime. But no one said duties were meant to be exciting. I'm doing this because I have a responsibility to. It's a _price_—my rebirth wasn't free. It's a duty, and I have to see to it. Well, till the time comes where I no longer have to. That's why I'm grooming Gamora and Nebula, that's why the black order is still in play.

I know, I know. _Oh, look at you being no different from the original Thanos_. But let me ask you this, what exactly do you mean by "_original_" Thanos? Do I seem fake to you? Do I seem lesser? No, of course not. I understand what you mean, my path seemingly overlaps with that of the Thanos you have seen on TV, or read of in books. Well, do you think it's easy being me? I make it look easy, but looks can be deceiving.

You forget that I have accomplished something he never has, my _mutual_ relationship with death. I know, I'm going off tangent again. It's just so lackluster sometimes when you've killed so much that battle barely even stirs you anymore, when blood becomes just another colored fluid no different from spilled water. When great warriors are nothing but children before you. When gods die. When victory becomes hollow.

I'm glad I have an obsession towards knowledge. If I didn't, life would be irrevocably dull, almost meaningless.

What I'm doing right now, is setting up the next step. Next step of what? You'll find out eventually.

[**Ego prime located, Master**] my computer alerted.

Finally, this stupid planet. It's actually been running, can you believe it? Ego running. It took a bit longer, twenty-four hours more to be specific, to locate it than expected. This planet of ego, is in no way or manner related to Peter Quill. It's not a celestial, it's a celestial's experiment. And I had need for it.

"How far behind are the Nova Corps?"

[**0.2 light-years away and rapidly approaching, Master.**]

"Good" I'd need a lot of blood for what I'm about to do. This is to be a grand event after all, an event so grand it reverberates throughout the universe.

[**Target in sights, Master**]

Before my very own eyes, was a pale blue Planet floating steadily in the wide expanse of space, it utilized volcanic exhausts as a means of propulsion. It's staggering size dwarfing all other celestial bodies around it, the stars glittered around it like diamonds on jewelry. Like clay being molded in a large plate, massive land masses quaked and moved along the Planet's surface.

Gradually forming into a structured face. If I was still human, I'd call it the face of God, but I've killed gods, this is just a mutated, sentient planet. Stewing pools of magma made up eyes and mouth. It's brows were jagged mountains decorated with dark storm clouds, it's teeth was granite marbles and rare metals. It's long hanging beard was fibrous roots and dead tendrils.

"**LEAVE ME BE!**" The planet roared, spitting out molten lava from its face and rocky projectiles no less from meteroes as though they were pustules. It's tantrum shredded through a part of my Armada. It's rage burned through another. It was futile, my armies were effectively endless. I'd know, I created 98% of them after all.

"No, I can't do that you wonderful bucket of diamonds" I retorted.

I ordered a pull back. This was going to be a fight, I hope to enjoy alone.

I rose from my seat. Giving commands to my onboard computer and crew.

"Cull Obsidian" I called, they answered. The elite of the elite knelt before me. The galaxy's most fiercest, most cunning, most deadliest, most brutal and most persuasive.

"When the pests reach, make sure only one lives to spread what happened here today"

"Your will be done my lord" Corvus bowed deeply.

"Bring me my blade"

[**Yes Master**]

*. *. *. *. *. *. *

"Sir, arrival in thirty-five seconds!" A Nova corpsman altered his superior who stood proudly on the bridge of their ship.

Nova prime Sam Alexander, the best of the best, the highest authority on this ship, second only to the Nova mind, took the stage.

"Alright boys and girls, we go out there to do our job and we do it damn well. These monsters will be brought to justice." Rampant energy coursed through his veins, its ambience proudly announced all through the ship.

"Slot on your helmets, drink of the Nova force as much as you can. Prime your weapons to the highest lethality. This is war, ladies and gentlemen, and we will come out on top. You know why? Because we are Nova!"

[**Nova grid established, current power levels fully charged at maximum capacity**]

"NOVA!" They roared. Preparing themselves to face yet another adversity that would fall under the boot of justice. Oh, how wrong they were. Only one would survive the massacre, only one would tell of the bloodshed that soaked the spaceways in red and blue.

Corvus Glaive pointed his spear at the encroaching corpsmen. The armies of Thanos clashed against those of the Nova. The endless black against the bright burning gold. Like their namesakes at the end of their lives, the Nova shone brightest and most gloriously, all to be consumed by the black. Corvus feared death no more. He fully welcomed it, as his master taught him how to. And it has let him come the distance.

Proxima midnight stood at the very forefront, bringing eternal slumber to her foes. Her heart as cold as the steel of her hand, she reveled in war. The black dwarf tore apart ships with his bare hands, he was poised to be the most brutal of the black order, but at heart he was poetic and there was a lot of poetry to be had in death. The cunning snake that was ebony maw manipulated his way past his foes defences as he reaped of their lives.

Corvis smiled in deep pleasure as he watched the binary assassins phase through solid matter to forcefully claim the lives of others. How the behemoths decimated the brutes. How the armada wantonly gave their lives to achieve his lord's goals. How well this battle was going.

The Nova-prime Samuel Rider's energy waves ate through the armada, tore through the behemoths, laid waste to the binary assassins. All for naught, for as much as he took from them, they replenished their ranks and took back more from him. These monster he fought against were different from criminals. These things feared not for their lives, these things sought after death, they wanted it with all their being.

The handmade altered army of Thanos were unnatural.

*. *. *. *. *. *. *

I stood on the exterior of my spaceship. I stared Ego in its swirling eyes of fire that burned as bright as its rage. Ignoring the explosive chorus behind me.

I drew my double sided blade, the one inspired from endgame. I pointed at the planet, dragging my thumb against my neck making a sinister cutthroat gesture. A malevolent smile splayed across my face, excitement built up inside. This is a first for me, hunting down living planets. I could not deny the fact that this was damn awesome.

I leapt, against the flames that shot from Ego's open maw. Slicing through the rock projectiles. Wading through white hot flames that turned air to superheated plasma. I switched my forcefields off, letting the flames lick at my skin. They did no damage. Like walking through a warm bath, I felt refreshed instead. I brushed past roaring thunderclouds and speeding cyclones, I landed on the planet's surface with a mighty _**thwump**_! A deep crater forming from the point of impact spreading a Shockwave outwards accompanied by a web of cracks.

From the hardened ground rose countless humanoid creatures, a twisted sense of creation this planet has. Hardened rock men, moldable clay beings, supersolid crystalline figures, all bearing Ego's face stared at me with unbound hostity and deep seated hatred. I welcomed them with open arms.

"**Leave!"** The army cried in symphony as they attacked. The writhing mass that was the ground tried to capture me, I tore it asunder. The defense organisms attacked, my blade went through them without a hint of resistance. I indulged in unparalleled brutality, I was breaking more monsters than the planet could create.

My blade dug into the ground, like a needle into flesh, the world bled black bile. The ground rumbled as the sentience roared in pain and annoyance.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started" my feet blurred as I sped towards a volcanic vent. The floor twisted and folded, trying to impede me. Telekinetic pads pushed me off the ground, my blade cleaved through the mountainous obstacles. My gloved fist turned diamond crystals to glitter dust, metals folded and crumpled, obstacles turned into stepping stones.

I maneuvered past the barricades and dove into the vent. Falling deep into the planet's core. Lava men formed along the vent's interior, they didn't put up a very good fight. I swam through the boiling hot molten magma, the fluid tried to pull me down, it was useless, nothing could impede my bullish charge.

This should've at least been a test of my physical might. It barely qualified as such anymore. I made sure not to use a hint of cosmic powers.

My eyes met my goal. A pulsating lively blue glow imprisoned in the bowels of a dark cave.

"**Please! No!No!No! Please!"** the world begged as I took a step into the cave. The brittle restrains wrapped around me, easily broke off with each step I took forward.

A figure entirely composed of dark metal with a silver sheen rose from the ground.

"**Cease, Thanos of Titan. I beg of you! I will do whatever it is you seek of me. Cease your advancement**"

That metal was pure vibranium. As was the interior of this cave. All this was as a by product of the blue glowing ball in the cave's center.

"Move, Ego. I'll deal with you after I'm done here" I said to the figure.

"**This will be the last step you take Titan. Heed my warning, the beings who deposited this embryo here, are beings you cannot afford to offen-huhk!**" the figure paused, clutching at its impaled throat. I whipped the blade back, sending its head flying along the cave's length. I followed that up with a swift stab in its abdomen, skewering it into the wall.

"I told you to move" I remarked. Leaving the body to claw at the blade while I advanced towards the celestial egg. The seed of divinity. An embryo of the space gods. A ball of pure essence, even if it was lessened. This ball granted ego sentience, he has been subsisting on it ever since.

I laid my hands on the ball. Metal protrusions from my gloves drilled into the ball of energy, tendrils of my cosmic essence ravaged through seed. I crushed whatever budding will rested within, utterly subjugating whatever life might have inhabited it. And when it was ripe for the taking. I devoured, eating of the succulent divine essence. The taste of pure unadulterated power filled my tongue, the boiling energy coursed through my veins. I cried tears of purple blood. My mind roamed through realities and dimensions, my perception explored the planes, I looked into the eyes of concepts, I was humbled by the scales of that which I saw as the energy high took me on a trip, a trip that would shred mortal minds and burn through lesser souls. The energy that threatened to drown me was instead was bolstered onto mine. It stewed with my life force, further adding onto it. My cosmic might rose. My body was reformed in that instant by the abundance of power. And before the high wore off, vague visions appeared where I found myself sitting atop a throne, a throne made of the skull of the devourer, decorated by pieces of the heavenly ones, lined with the bones of the high dwellers. But the most prominent, was the face smiling back as I stared into the abyss, for that face was mine.

Past the Astral barriers, beyond the limits of concepts, in the stream that drifted through all. I lent a tender push.

I blinked, finding myself in the now dark cave. Ego's avatar still nailed to the wall, still hopelessly clawing at my blade.

"**It's time I dealt with you**" hmm, my voice was soaked in power, even to my own ears. I held my blade and sent purple tendrils through it. The blade pulsed blue, and then took on periodic darker hues. The change began from there. The planet shook and rumbled. I could hear the world scream in agony as my power ravaged within, changing it to what I desired. Chunks flew off of its mass, some drifting directly into a rare temporal storm which lasted only microseconds and would appear once in eons. Such storms came about as a result of many phenomena, but mostly as an overabundance of tachyons occupying the same space across different states of time.

Meaning, there could be an observant time traveler who had just left, and in quite a hurry at that. Or something had broken through a very great barrier seeped in exotic energy. Of course it was mere speculation for now. I had something else to focus on.

Ego's transformation was complete. A pedestal formed from its depths to its surface.

I ascended.

***. *. *. *. ***

They had lost. Sam Alexander knew it. They had woefully lost. He stared at the crushed helmets, at the floating bodies and ship debris and rubble drifting through the expanse. While the black Armada stood victorious.

That was when the chill spread. Ego cried in agony so deep, it sent shivers down his spine, rivers of magma flooding out from its glowing eyes. And like a clap of thunder a mighty cosmic shockwave radiated outwards from the screaming planet. It was never the same after that. The life filled planet turned as black as the night that surrounded it if not deeper. The red swirling pools of magma turned blue, providing light for the new world. Pulsing luminescent veins of energy rose spread along the sinisterly smiling planet's surface. And from its core, rose a pedestal. And on that pedestal stood the Titan, clad in power that kicked up dreadful storms with each step he took, dressed in his regal armor with an aura of greatness abounding on his form. Like a king ascending his throne, it made others want to submit.

Nova-prime witnessed the great universal chronicler, the bald headed Watcher pop into existence next to the pedestal. His stoic, steeled expressionless face. Recording all he saw with his transdimensional eyes. The Titan smirked at the watcher. He spread his arms wide and spoke, his voice seemed to be shaking space itself.

"**This Is New Ego; the NecroWorld. I declare this expanse The BLACK QUADRANT. Rejoice, my Armada, Rejoice my Order, be glad my chosen, for on this day, a new era dawns. "**

As the Titan spoke, so it became. Hugging him from behind was his lover death, a wickedly peaceful smile written on her skeletal lips. The watcher silenced his roaring instincts and recorded the beginning the budding legend of he that would come to be known as,

**KING THANOS. **

"Arghhhh!" Nova prime screamed in soul rending pain. His eyes! His eyes had been burned from their sockets. Next to his ear he heard the Titan's sinister silent chuckle. Nova-prime ran, he ran as far as the energy allowed him to. He knew not where, but he ran. He would be rescued by ship salvagers on a garbage depositor world. He would live to tell his tale as a shadow of the man he once was. He would be unable to sleep at night for the rest of his days, for when ever he did, he would remember the demonic pearls that caused him to lose his sight. Those eyes that forever broke his soul.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.***

From an isolated secret lab on earth, where the greatest scientific minds gathered to unravel the secrets of the universe. A technician called Owen Reece caused an accident that would have far reaching consequences. For that one accident to him became an opportunity for another.

**It** came out of wild space. **It** was a mere child unit. An experiment of those **beyond** all others. As sentience roused in it. It went rushing to a planet filled with the most exotic of life within the galaxy, a planet called Earth. **It**, would learn what took decades in minutes. **It, **would soon grow.

***. *. *. *. *. *. ***

* * *

…..ARE YOU NOT **ENTERTAINED**!? What's that? I can't hear you **ROAR** loud enough.

That was one hell of a chapter. I'm gonna have to dip my fingers in ice and get a hell ton of painkillers for my head. After I'm done with that, I'm going to sit down and read the whole story. As much of a writer as I am, I'm even more of an avid reader.

You still reading? Well why not give the story a **like** and a **fave. **And a **follow**. The Titan sees you, he will BLESS you for acknowledging his glory.

Phew, I'm dead tired. You people have an awesome day now and an even better weekend. Sorry it took so long for a chapter to come out, this device is killing my rhythm, can't wait to get my old phone fixed! Plus, I wrote another SI fic, of course it's a one shot and it's all free on my pat re on. So check those out.

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_BOMBASTIC __**THANOS LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja) and

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**NICKOLAS BOURGOIN** (The Altruistic Annihilator)


	8. Chapter 9

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**INTERLUDE: BURNING**

* * *

It was a beyonder. An inhabitant of wild space, a child unit of the extra-dimentional beings that resided above the material plane.

Curiosity had led it to the planet Earth and entertainment had caused it to stay. The beyonder was amused with the inhabitants of the small planet. They were so varied and unique, each in its own way.

They were _individual_ and contained a sense of _self._

The concept of individuality was strange to the beyonder, to experience what the humans called _self,_ it copied them. But could find nothing unique about itself. It was just a beyonder child unit, there was nothing unique or special about it, from where it came, there were many more _exactly_ like it.

The beyonder was perplexed. It sought to understand the humans, perhaps then it would truly understand itself. But humans were illogical, it concluded.

They would constantly contradict themselves. They would like one thing and then hate that same thing the next minute. They preached of love and yet hated each other. They valued life and yet took it. Fearing death but knew they would all succumb to it, some would even beg for it.

It made the beyonder confused. Was constant contradiction unique? Was hypocrisy what made _self?_ This line of thought was becoming inefficient for it. The beyonder wanted to be entertained.

It took the best parts of Earth that it liked, adding some features it had seen on the entertainment medium called TV and created a new world with it. It changed reality to please its whims, bending the fabric of matter to its desires. It made the ones called heroes and villains battle against each other in the new realm it called Battleworld.

Sometimes it would even allow them to fight against it. Those times made it laugh the most. The humans could do nothing to it, not their gods, their magics, their mutations, their technologies, nothing they had could stand against the beyonder who could bend reality and matter at anytime it wanted.

The beyonder enjoyed the power it wielded. It enjoyed the game, so much so that it did away with the consequences. First of which being death, the entity annoyed it, taking away _its_ toys! What defiant audacity. No one can stop the beyonder's game, no one. So the beyonder in its childish anger and annoyance, erased the entity which dared to mock him even as it was cast into oblivion. A fundamental force of nature, was eradicated with naught but a thought. The child unit was happy, its entertainment could now continue uninterrupted.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Thanos the mad titan drove his double edge blade through the magus. The evil counterpart of Adam Warlock, ridding himself of the head that controlled the universal church of truth. Finally destroying the faith engines that dared challenge the rightful claim of death over her souls.

But then came the perplexion. Death was no longer by his side, he could no longer feel the cold caress of her lovingly slender fingers on his back. He could no longer hear her seductive silent whispers of love, nor could he see chilling beauty.

He reached for his connection to her, but like a man drawing at the end of a broken rope, it was empty. His lover was gone and not of her own will. The souls in her realm wailing at the disappearance of their mistress.

In his black, beating heart, an emotion that was long silent in the titan overwhelmed all others. It was –

Rage. A rage so pure it kicked up a power storm around him. His anger stewed the particles and burned through photons of light. The murderous aura rising from his body stained the world he stood on, reaching even through the material plane. His black order felt his anger, they prostrated and prayed. More so out of dreadful fear than fealty. Fear, not for their own well beings, but for what the being who had caused the titan to react in such a manner would soon face.

The titan humored the magus no longer. Without death, only oblivion remained and that was where the dismembered magus went. His soul corroding in the nothingness, an act so vile, wicked and malicious that it stained the natural order.

"**Someone will pay**"

* * *

Konnichiwa my good fellows, I hope this meets you all in good health. You have my well wishes. Remember to keep safe and take all preventive measures seriously.

My prayers go out to all those currently sick with the CORVID-19. Safe recovery people. Come back stronger so we can all kick this year's ass together.

Our baddest boy Thanos is pissed. Death is currently off the table. Shit is going to hit the supersonic fan. Guess what happens next, I dare ya. Hehehee *cough* I need to stop doing that.

Follow the drill soldiers! Leave reviews and comments! Hit that like and fave buttons! Wash your hands and don't touch your face! This is the best time to be a loner!

Am I understood!? Sir yes sir!

….. cringe as much as you need to, I deserve it this time.

**Till next time, tis I your favorite author and lovely friend, RAIN.**

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY AWESOME PATRONS. **__Absolute __**CELESTIAL LEVEL **__shout out to you my great_ _**SUPPORTERS**__, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**Bigtofu**(the Goliath king slayer).

**Kevin J Rosario**(The mandalorian of durasteel).

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

And welcoming to the crew

**Simply Invicible **(Onepunch Lord)


End file.
